


L O E Y

by nhamjoons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhamjoons/pseuds/nhamjoons
Summary: Kyungsoo writes "♡ DKS" next to Chanyeol's LOEY tattoo. The cutest shit I've ever written.





	L O E Y

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SHIT MADE ME CRY AND I HAVEN'T EVEN WRITTEN IT YET im gonna write it in like 10 mins bye   
> anyway i got no idea how college works idek if there IS an ethics subject ok idk we're studying branches of philosohy ---im babbling but whatever---rn and im like 16 lol kill me

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are bored.

Kyungsoo is highlighting words that looked important although he isn't really reading anything. Chanyeol is tapping a pencil on the table. They're in the middle of the well-lit library of their uni, they decided to study here anyway since their flat had been a mess since two weeks ago when exam dates were announced.

Neither of them were stressed, really, about their final exam for this course (because they voluntarily took up Ethics as Philosophy majors purely for interest anyway)—until their professor just  _had_ to squeeze in three entire topics just two days ago, saying 15% of the test will be about the stuff. 

After about 15 more minutes of quiet (other than Chanyeol's tapping), Chanyeol finally decided to say something.

"Kyungsoo-ah, I'm sleepy." Chanyeol had his face rested on his arm until he looked up at Kyungsoo—who he then saw had already dozed off. At first he thought he was just staring into space, until he noticed that Kyungsoo had shakily highlighted two whole paragraphs, a diagram of something, and the last line of highlighter ink somehow ended up on the bottom of the page. Kyungsoo had fallen asleep highlighting words he wasn't even reading.

Chanyeol groaned; Kyungsoo didn't even look at the least weird with his 2-feet thick glasses (as Chanyeol liked to call them) resting on his hair and lack of sleep written all over his face. Kyungsoo had the fat from his cheeks spilling from where his head was rested and it looked like his face was melting. Chanyeol thought it was the most adorable thing in the world.

"Ugh," Chanyeol whined. "You're so fucking cute. I hate you." Chanyeol pokes on Kyungsoo's squeezed cheek.

He almost laughs out loud when the pencil literally sank into the fat of Kyungsoo's cheeks that the eraser disappeared. He does it again, and Kyungsoo doesn't even move. Chanyeol is poking continuously now, sticking his little pencil all over Kyungsoo's face.

That is, until, Chanyeol accidentally pokes Kyungsoo in the eye and the latter jolts awake, tears streaming down in one eye. Kyungsoo yelps—squeals like a puppy, really—and Chanyeol couldn't help but laugh. 

"Why are you _laughing_ ," Kyungsoo hisses. "Having one eye blind isn't going to excuse me for skipping this exam. They'll only tell me to use the one I have left."

"You were so cute. The eraser of my pencil disappeared whenever I stabbed it into your cheeks and," Chanyeol covers his smile. "Your book." Chanyeol points.

Kyungsoo noticed that he had fallen asleep in the middle of highlighting a quote by Ayn Rand, the mark of the highlighter wandering off to the corner of the page. Kyungsoo tries to look at Chanyeol seriously, but he laughs anyway. 

Chanyeol lays his hands on the table, tapping his fingers. "I'm bored. Do you want to do that thing in the video I sent you yesterday? The one where the guy almost stabbed his hand with scissors because he was, like, poking the spaces of the table between his spread fingers with it? And the challenge was, like, not get injured or something."

"You literally made no sense but somehow I know what you're talking about." Kyungsoo took the black permanent marker from the mess that is their workspace.

Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol's left hand and spreads his pointer and middle finger apart. "What are you doing?" Chanyeol complains, but lets Kyungsoo hold his hand that way anyway. 

Kyungsoo bites the cap, pulling the actual marker away to open it. 

Chanyeol feels the cold, wet ink on his skin as he feels Kyungsoo scrawl stuff on the inside of his finger. "That better not be a penis." Chanyeol sighs.

"Fuck you." Kyungsoo lets go of Chanyeol's hand. "I did something cute."

Chanyeol notices that Kyungsoo had written something next to his LOEY tattoo. He reads:  **LOEY** ♡ DKS on his finger.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> done lol


End file.
